Kami no Sanshuou REWRITE
by AlucardY17
Summary: Konoha loathed me but the rain embraced me and at the hands of a legend I shall rise above all. I SHALL BRING PEACE TO THIS WORLD. Warning GODLIKE NARUTO. Not yaoi. Pairing is undecided.


**Hello everyone, I know some of you are wanting me to update other stories and I will but I had to rewrite this one after realizing that my first one was a total flop. I like this one better and fell that it will get a better response. Warning certain characters (Naruto) will seem God-like! I mean if Kishimoto can do why can't I right? Anyway I own none of this otherwise Naruto wouldn't be stupid!**

Demon.

Freak.

Monster.

These words and many more were used to describe only one person in all of Konohagakure no sato.

His name Uzumaki Naruto a six year old orphan boy.

Everywhere he went in the village he was met with hatred and glares that would destroy any other person.

The reason for all of the hatred was due to the fact that sealed inside of Naruto was a Biju known as the Kyubi no Yoko.

A demon fox that atacked Konoha unexpectedly six years ago on the boys birthday.

Currently we find one Uzumaki Naruto walking down a dark street in heavy rain with slow deliberate steps towards the giant outer wall of Konoha.

The boy was a little short for his age being only 3'6. He had spikey blonde hair and three whisker shaped birth marks on both of his pale cheeks. His eyes were a a sky blue that were now darkened by his emotions.

To any observer he looked like a lost child trying to find his way. Of course his true objective was to leave Konoha for good.

"_I'm so tired of all the hatred and glares. The names, I'm always some type of monster that needs to die or leave. Well Konoha you will get your wish."_ Young Naruto thought to himself as he subltely watched out for any civillains or shinobi that would try and stop him.

Naruto was a very intelligent boy for his age. If anyoen had truly known his thought processes they would say he was the next coming of the Kiroi Senko Namikaze Minato.

But of course no one would ever compare the demon to their hero.

Naruto knew he was different from other children his age and it wasn't just because of the hatred and glares he got. He knew that he was more intellegent than any of the children his own age including those of the Nara clan.

He could remember everything that ever happened to him from the age of two up til this very moment.

That was how he also was able to learn two of the three Academy Jutsu. The **Ninpo:** **Henge no Jutsu** and **Ninpo:** **Kawarimi no Jutsu**.

Although he had no one willing to truly teach him, Naruto learned from just watching others and working hard no matter how easy it came.

He had wanted to be the best Shinobi he could be so that he could change the views that the villagers had of him by protecting them as their Hokage and to do that he had to be the very best.

So even after mastering the two Jutsu to an acceptable level for an Academy student he took it beyond that until he could use both Jutsu seemlessly and without wasting any chakra at all.

He accomplished all of this within a week of learning the two Jutsu!

Truly he was on the level of prodigies the like of Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, and Namikaze Minato.

As the boy edged closer to the wall he began to pick up speed so that the gate guards would not notice him as much. Like anyone ever really noticed him unless it was to insult or hurt him anyway.

All life hadn't been bad for Naruto inside of Konoha and it was that thought that made him stop for a moment.

Sarutobi Hiruzen of the Sarutobi clan and Sandiame Hokage was every bit the understanding and much needed Ji-san that Naruto needed.

However Naruto could always tell that the Hokage lied to him whenever he asked about his parents or why the the villagers hated him. He also found it weird that the old man would always say to let his anger at the villagers go and that he should never strike at them as they knew not what they did.

For all his kindness Naruto knew he could never truly forgive the villagers. Heck the idsea to be Hokage to protect the villagers even came from the old man.

With that thought Naruto continued on his way out of the village luckily unseen and with the rain picking up no one would be able to track him.

**A week later**

One Sarutobi Hiruzen could be found working on paper work in his office at the Hokage Tower.

Most of it was about useless things for civillains.

_Damn those civillains always trying to get one over me. Not to mention the civillian council always trying to get me to get rid of Naruto and making it so that I can't take care of him, _Sarutobi thought to himself as he stopped working on his paperwork.

His thoughts then drifted the young Jinchuriki that he hadn't seen in a little over a week.

He would have to go check in on the boy and make sure that he wasn't attacked again by civillains.

_Minato would roll over in his grave if he knew how the villagers treated his son, _Sarutobi thought as he felt one Hatake Kakashi coming to his office.

A moment later an Anbu with an Inu mask used the **Ninpo: Shunshin no Jutsu** to appear in a swirl of leaves.

However his demeanor had the Sandiame on edge.

"Hokage-sama I can't find Uzumaki Naruto anywhere in the village! I thought that I would check on him today to make sure he was alright but I can't find him anywhere and no one has seen him in a week since the rainstorm hit!" Kakashi exclaimed in worry.

His sensei's son was missing and he had to find him.

"Are you sure Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked getting worried that maybe the villager's had went too far or Naruto had somehow been kidnapped.

"Hai Hokage-sama I am sure, should we alert the shinobi council of this?" Kakashi asked.

"Not yet I want you to and your unit to look for Naruto even outside of the walls, maybe he just got lost."

They both knew that was not the case.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" With that Kakashi shunshined away to get his squad.

"If those villager's have chased away Naruto I will show them why I am known as the Kami no Shinobi." Hiruzen said as he prepared to alert the council.

_'Danzo will use this opportunity to become the Hokage and then militarize the village, maybe the civillians would deserve that', _thought Sarutobi leaving his office.

**Two days later**

After a twod day search there had still been no sign of Naruto even being within the borders of Hi no Kuni.

Kakashi had come across a traders caravan that had just come from an unknown country that was covered in an endless rain after being lost there for a couple of days.

They had seen someone heading into the raining country but they could not see who it was due to the person having a full body cloak concealing whomever they were.

Kakashi knew he coudn't leave Hi no Kuni for fear of reprisal by the other countries and if Naruto had headed to Amegakure no Sato there would be no way that Konoha could ever get to him now.

_'I have failed you Minato-sensei and you Kushina-sempai', _Kakashi thought as he looked downtrodden but turned back to head to Konoha.

**Sometime Later in Konoha**

"What do you mean the Jinchuriki is lost Hokage-san?!" one Utatane Koharu one of the three shinobi elders asked.

"I mean it as I said it, Uzumaki Naruto is no longer in Hi no Kuni and we have no idea where he is." Sarutobi stated with his anger growing over how Koharu cared more for the fact that the Jinchuriki was gone rather than a little boy gone missing.

"This would never have happened had you let me train the boy Hokage-_sama_, perhaps you no longer has what it takes to lead this village."" a heavily bandaged man sitting to the side said.

This man was one Shimura Danzo the respected and hated Shinobi no Yami.

"That is enough Danzo or do I have to show you why it is I who run this village?" Sarutobi answered with a hardened glare his chakra slowly building.

Many in the council room were surprised that the peaceful old man would resort to such a measure so quickly.

Even Danzo's eye's widened as he realized that maybe he should not antagonize Sarutobi now.

"No Hokage-sama that will not be necessary, I was just expressing concern for the walfare of this village."

"Why should we be worried that the demon brat is gone good riddance to bad trash I say." A civillain council member known as Tokimi Shuhi.

He was the current leader of the civillian council and was the main Naruto hater as his business had been destroyed when the Kyubi no Yoko had attacked.

Shuhi was a nondescrimpt and easily forgettable civillain that was very overweight.

The rest of the civillains quickly followed his line of thought and were ready to celebrate.

"You fool! You have no idea how weak we just became because of your stupidity! If the other shinobi villages find out about this then we could be looking at another war that we will not win!" Koharu exclaimed harshly to get the civillians to see just how serious this was.

"Are you serious there is no way that getting rid of that demon would ever cause that much much destruction." Shuhi pompously answered.

"You fool Konoha has always had the Kyubi, every other village knew this, since the Shodiame Hokage's wife Uzumaki Mito had sealed the Kyubi into herself. Without the Kyubi our military might just went to that of one of the lesser countries!" Koharu continued finally seeing the implications work its way into the minds of the civillian council.

"Then we must get him back somehow and make sure that he never leaves again. Send out the Anbu again to hunt him down!" The civillians began yelling.

"It is far too late for that, wherever Naruto-kun is it is not in Hi no Kuni and to search for him anywhere elese will draw the attention from the other countries which we don't need." Sarutobi said with finality.

Nara Shikaku the current Jonin Hancho was wide awake and thinking of every possible scenario for the future of the village without a Jinchuriki.

"Hokage-sama we are going to have to up the training at the academy, if a new war breaks out we are going to need quality over quantity. That means we need to be harder on all shinobi until we can find Naruto and return him to the village." Shikaku said with a serious look on his face.

"But they are just children surely you don't think war will break out so soon even if they find out that our Jinchuriki is missing." A female civillian said as she thought about her daughter who was soon to join the academy.

"It is needed ou fail to realize the implications of a missing Jinchuriki and we can no longer twiddle our thumbs on this issue."

With that the Shinobi and Civillian councils were dismissed as Sarutobi, Danzo, Koharu and Mitokado Homura stayed behind.

"Danzo, I know of your **Ne** unit still being run and I want you to have it now militarized. All members will now answer to the Hokage and continue to accept those missions that are unsavory for the village to be seen taking as well as in covert positions to make sure that the other villages do not learn of our loss until we are ready." Sarutobi said as he became once again the Kami no Shinobi.

Granted that title was only given to him because he had been the strongest of the Kage of his generation although there was one man who could have easily taken that title from him.

A man who decimated platoons of Konoha shinobi easily during The Second Shinobi World War.

That man! Sanshouo no Hanzo!

"I shall also have Jiraiya on the look out for any information on Naruto and have Tsunade brought back to the village as a medic to train any who has a capacity for it. As of this moment Konohagakure no Sato is being militarized. I will alert the Daimyo and have him approve it before fully going through with it however."

"Hai Hokage-sama, it shall be done." Danzo said heading back to his hidden quarters.

_Welcome back Kami no Shinobi, now maybe you will become what Konoha has needed, _Danzo thought to himself.

"Homura, Koharu you two shall be working at the Academy to get it up to the standards that will be needed to keep the village strong. From now on the Academy students shall do the D-rank missions to gain experience with working with each other while genin shall do C-rank and sometimes B-rank missions with their Jonin sensei." Sarutobi said as he went to his office with the two elders following behind him.

"Hai Hokage-sama we shall do this for the sake of Konoha." both elders said.

"Good, I shall alert the Jonin and Anbu about their duties and the new changes I am making."

With that said Sarutobi went to the small mound of paper work on his desk to make the new changes that needed to be made.

_'Please forgive me Hashirama-sama but I must do this to make your village survive the future darkness ahead. Forgive me Naruto for not being there for you.'_

A tear made its way down Sarutobi's cheek as he wrote a message for the Daimyo's permission to make the changes to the village.

_**Amegakure no Sato Outskirts**_

One Uzumaki Naruto was now walking on an even rainier path than we he had left Konoha but he didn't mind it as this rain seemed to wash away all of his worries.

Suddenly he felt a dozen people surround him.

There were twelve Amegakure no Sato Shinobi. Each had a rebreather with one central cartridge and wetsuits that were a deep grey color.

"Who are you, why are you in Amegakure no Sato?" the lead Shinobi asked.

Suddenly a deep voice said from behind the other Shinobi, "Wait let him through, I feel that this boy is just what I was looking for."

Out of the rain emerged a large shadow that turned out to be a two or three story tall and green Sanshouo (Salamander).

On top of it was a man of average height with long blonde hair and a set of unusual eyes.

The most distinctive trait on the man was his rebreather that had two cartridges.

"Hanzo-sama are you sure? He could be an assassin sent to kill you." A jonin of the group asked.

Lately Hanzi had been getting out more and actually training more than he used to which had the effect of making his personal guard worry.

"Don't question me bring him forward!"

With that said the Jonin lightly grabbed Naruto by his upper arm and Shunshined up to the top of the Sanshuou.

"Yes I can sense alot of potential from you boy, what is your name?" Hanzo asked as he circled the boy taking in the boys features.

"Uzumaki Naruto Hanzo-sama." Naruto could tell that this guy was powerful and should not be insulted in any way.

"Uzumaki huh, what do you know of your clan boy, the Uzumaki's." Hanzo asked as he could see that the boy didn't have the trade marked red hair of the Uzumaki.

"I have a clan? I am sorry but I did not know this as I am an orphan and no one from my old village would tell me about my parents." Naruto answered feeling his heart clenched as he found out that he had a clan.

Maybe now he wouldn't have to be alone anymore!

"Well what village were you from and why wouldn't anyone tell you about your family?" Hanzo asked having a suspicion.

"II am from Konohagakure no sato and everyone there hates me and treats me like a monster." Naruto said bitterly.

"Well then Konoha has lost what was possibly their most powerful shinobi of the newest generation, as for how they treat you what do they call you?" Hanzo asked with a hunch.

"Demon, monster, and freak are their favorites." Naruto's eyes darkened remembering each time those names were used.

"Hmm, when were you born boy?"

"I was born October 10 Hanzo-sama."

"I tthought so but to be sure can you channel chakra and if so take off your shirt and then do it." Hanzo stated.

Naruto quickly took off his shirt and then began channeling as much chakra as he could.

And boy did he have the chakra to burn.

_'This boy is definately an Uzumaki with chakra this powerful at a young age, its dense and powerful.' _Hanzo thought to himself.

The Shiki no Fuin appeared on Naruto's stomach with the famous Uzumaki swirl and Hanzo then knew that Naruto was both an Uzumaki but also the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko.

While Amegakure no Sato may be an isolationist country it did keep up with the times and knew all about the Kyubi attack on Konoha roughly six years ago.

"Naruto I must tell you that you are the Jionchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, which means tha.."

"It means that the Fox is sealed inside of me." Naruton interrupted and finished for Hanzo.

Normally Hanzo would have killed someone for that but he had just found someone to truly pass his convictions onto so would let it slide for now.

"That is correct and don't ever interrupt me again." Hanzo replied releasing some of his considerable killer intent.

Naruto realized that he may have crossed the wrong line and immediately apologized.

With that settles Hanzo introduced Naruto to his personal summons Ibuse.

Naturally Naruto was excited to actually meet such a powerful summons.

"Naruto from this point onwards you shall be my one and only apprentice, I will train you in my ways and together we shall bring peace to the Five Great Shinobi Nations!" Hanzo said with a powerful conviction.

"Hai Hanzo-sama I will do all that I can to help you bring peace to this world." Naruto's words were spoken with such passion that even Hanzo for a minute froze and truly looked at him.

An image of a spiky haired silhouette with a pair of ripple patterned eyes appeared above the boy.

_'Yes this boy is the one to truly bring peace to this world.'_ Hanzo thought as he and his shinobi headed back into the rain towards the village.

Many changes needed to be made to insure that peace would be reached.

**Seven years later**

In Amegakure no sato one would find all of the villagers in an excitement as the sun shone down on the village of what many had called the forever rain.

That is before Sanshuou no Hanzo had gained an apprentice and had actually become more human in the eyes of the villagers. Many had thought the blonde boy would become another Hanzo.

And in a sense they were right but in a good way. The boy was not trynnical as his sensei had been and even now the people could see that the boy had changed Hanzo.

Over the last seven years Amegakure no sato had changed and grown into possibly most powerful village thanks to the efforts of Hanzo's apprentice.

Where once the orphan's had to fend for themselves they now had homes, and the civillians wanted for nothing.

The entire village had become industrillized and heavily guarded but not as before to protect Hanzo but to protect the village as a whole.

The shops and markets flourished allowing for a better trade throughout the nations.

Everyone took care of each other no matter past ills and worked together to form an even better tomorrow.

The shinobi had increased their training regiments as well as their own Academy and the results showed. More assassination techniques had been created as well as the caliber and quantity of shinobi.

Where before Amegakure only had around 8,000 shinobi that ranged from genin to jonin and of course Hanzo they now had a total of 10,000 shinobi still in the same ranges but nowhere near as weak as they used to be.

Now a genin from Amegakure was at the level of a chunin of one of the major villages, while chunin were Jonin level easily and Jonin were easily at the level of any Black Ops Organisation such as the Anbu of Konohagakure no sato.

With their shinobi caliber increased Amegakure recieved more missions than some of the major countries such as Sunagakure no sato and Kirigakure no sato.

All of this many attributed to Hanzo's apprentice now known as the Sanshuou no Kami for his abilities as well as his kindness.

He gained that name from when the village had been attacked two years back by a man claiming to be a god.

Well Naruto had proven that he was no god at all.

_**-flashback two years ago-**_

**Outskirts of Amegakure no sato**

"_I am god, and I am here to make you pay Hanzo as well as any who would side with you." A man with orange hair and a pair of purple and rippled pattern set of eyes._

_"I do not know who you are or why you claim to be a god but leave now or I will be forced to destroy you to protect my home." Hanzo stated as he stood across from the man that he had a nagging feeling about._

_Naruto who now stood at 5'2 was beside him dressed as Hanzo with grey wetsuit pants and a a flak jacket with the Uzumaki swirl on the front and back._

_He wore a longer cloak than Hanzo did. He had a meter long kusarigama in his right hand with the chain and ball in his left._

_A kunai pouch was attached to his right hip._

_Medical tape wrapped around his ankles and wrists while black gloves covered his hands._

_And to complete his ensemble he had on a filter mask just like Hanzo's with two cartridges attached to a face plated mask with the Amegakure symbol on it._

_His eyes were narrowed as he greatly disliked the thought of anyone attacking his home or his sensei._

_"I shall destroy you Hanzo for I am god!" With that the man suddenly did a summoning and there now stood six men each different yet with orange hair and peircings and the same eyes._

_"Naruto, be careful I shall take the leader one and two others, you deal with the other three and assist me only if I need it. I'm going to use my special rain jutsu to give us the advantage. Also radio the men and have them put up the special Kekkai Jutsu you came up with to keep this guy out if he gets past us somehow." Hanzo muttered lowly to Naruto as he drew his own Kusarigama._

_"Hai Hanzo-sensei it shall be done."_

_With that said the battle for Amegakure no sato began._

_"Whomever you are, I shall kill you for attacking my home, no matter your ill will against my sensei you should never have come here." Naruto said as he engaged the a mechanized form of the shinobi._

_"You shall fall like your master for I am a god and you are but an ant to me." the shinobi stated._

_Naruto's kusarigama met and locked with the tail like contraption that the man formed from his own body over and over again until suddenly Naruto's chain and weighted end wrapped around the end of the tail and the sickle flew from the air and sunk deep into the crainum of the unknown shinobi._

_Naruto quickly removed his sickle from the body and just as he was about to seal the body away to study it later a fat shinobi jumped in his way and tried to grab him._

_Naruto's instincts told him something bad would happen if he was grabbed so he quickly used the __**Ninpo: Kawarimi no jutsu**__ to switch with a nearby rock that had a specially hidden __**Kibaku Fuda **__(Explosive Tag) on it._

_The tag was special in that it would release a powerful poison created by Naruto himself that disintergrated whatever it touched on contact and only he and Hanzo had the cure for it._

_Another quality of it was that even if you had a regenerative ability it would just transfer into you more and still destroy you._

_This poison was made from the sac of what many called a demonic Sanshuou that had been silver. Like his sensei before him Naruto had the sac implanted into himself where its potency was increased by the Kyubi chakra in him._

_Naruto of course senthisized a neutralising antidote for it so that it wouldn't harm any of his villagers. But only he could make the cure due ton it needing his chakra._

_The shinobi never saw the tag and as it exploded leaking a heavy green mist that the rain aactually began spreading everywhere due to the chakra in the rain._

_As the green mist spread the shinobi raised his hands and formed a chakra barrier and Naruto noted that it seemed to be trying to absorb the chakra in the mist._

_Of course it failed and the shinobi started to melt in front of the other four shinobi and for a split moment Naruto saw fear in those rippled eyes._

_"You will pay for this!" The main shinobi said as he used a repelling technique to keep Hanzo from decapitating him and the green mist from reaching him._

_"__**Kuchiyose no jutsu**__!" One of the shinobi that had stayed behind was now behind a giant rhino and a two headed dog both with the same rippled pattern eyes and black rid-like peircings._

_"Damnit just when things were going good, __**Kuchiyose no jutsu : Ibuki!**__" Naruto yelled as he summoned his own personal Sanshuou._

_A three story black Salamander appeared under Naruto. It possessed tribal marking that seemed to glow in the rain._

_"Ibuki these guys have attacked my home, I can't let that stand will you lend me your power to destroy them?" Naruto asked as he saw his sensei destroy another one of the shinobi that had seemed to be trying to heal the other shinobi._

_"Hai Naruto-sama I will help you defend your home." _

_With that said a light bluish-green mist rose from the tribal markings on Ibuki's skin and it began spreading over the entire battlefield._

_As it circled Hanzo he quickly summoned Ibuse and had him release his powerful poison into the mist making it even deadlier._

_The mist from Ibuki was actually a specific agent that targetted the neural synapses through the skin and was readily absorbed._

_When it got to the synapses the agent would then induce a semi-permanent Genjutsu that could be activated by a special hand seal._

_It was only semi-permanant due to the fact that it could be canceled if the opponent knew to keep the hand seal from being made._

_That said the hand seal could be made from a few thousand meters away and still work._

_Ibuse's poison was mixed in only to confuse any opponent into thinking that they had to enhale for it to work._

_Deception was always the greatestr weapon of the shinobi._

_"This poison will not stop a god. __**Shinrei Tensei!**__" _

_A huge repuslive force tore through the cloud but the cloud was too thick to be totally blown away and some seeped into the leader's skin._

_"Naruto I have been studying this shinobi and have come to the conclusion that they are all one shinobi." Hanzo said as he stood on Ibuse's head beside Ibuki and Naruto._

_"What?! How is that possible sensei?" Naruto was bewildered._

_"I do not know for sure but while you were fighting those other two I noticed that they each seem to share the same field of vision. He was able to dodge me even when he wasn't looking at me but one of the others was. I even noticed that one of the other's healed the summoning shinobi after I decapitated it. I fear to say that if you were not here Naruto I would have long been dead." Hanzo said as the Genjutsu took effect on the last two bodies._

_"I was able to kill the one that healed the others and one that tried to grab me." Hanzo stated while making the Hebi hand seal._

_"I killed off the one that could absorb chakra from what I noticed and I also killed the one that could make weapons out of his body." Naruto stated while forming the same hand seal._

_"We will need to form the Genjutsu together to make it powerful enough to defeat this foe." Hanzo stated._

_Meanwhile Pein the self proclaimed 'god' did not expect to have this much trouble. The man in the mask had told him that Hanzo should be at his weakest since he hadn't trained in so long._

_And his apprentice! That boy was already powerful and Pein could tell that if he didn't iuse some of his more destructive jutsu he would lose in a one on one fight with the boy._

_But how could the boy become so powerful from learning from a monster like Hanzo._

_He needed to get revenge for Yahiko so he could then purge the world of war._

"_Boy! How could you side with a monster like Hanzo after all he has done over the years to destroy this country in his pursuit of power?" Pein really needed to know the answer._

_"My sensei has made many mistakes in his life yet he is trying to make a change so that peace can be brought to this world." Naruto answered unsure of why this man needed to know that._

_"Peace? Hanzo could never bring peace he only brings pein wherever he goes and must be destroyed to stop the endless rain of this country!" Pein exclaimed not even realising that he and his final Path were under a Genjutsu._

_"No my sensei realizes that peace must first be brought to this country before it can be spread anywhere else. By your remark I can safely assume that you wish to bring peace in your own way. Why don't you stop this and help us bring this country and world to true peace. Amegakure no longer cries from sadness but happiness as it should." Naruto said with passion that even Pein could feel._

_'__**Could this boy have the true answer to peace? Was Madara-san wrong about how it should be done?' **__Pein thought to himself as he considered._

_"But Hanzo destroyed someone close to me and he must pay for that, how can there be peace with this hatred in my heart for him?" Pein asked wanting to see what the answer would be._

_"If you truly want peacen then you will let your hatred for my sensei go. I know that it will be hard but you must ask yourself would your friend have wanted you to turn out like this. You may not forgive my master but please let him earn your forgiveness through his actions. Help us bring peace to this world." Naruto remarked even more impassioned._

_"You have a way with words young one. I know not who you are but you may be the true answer to the hate of this world. I will lead you to the real me and please help me release this hatred I feel." _

_With that said the shinobi slowly back away showing that it would no longer attack._

_Naruto and Hanzo released the Genjutsu and dispelled Ibuki and Ibuse respectively._

_"We shall help in any way that we can." Naruto said._

_"I am truly sorry for what I have done to you." Hanzo remarked in front of the shinobi who eyed him not with hatred now but an unknowm emotion._

_"I do not know that I can forgive you Hanzo-san but I can at least respect that you admitted your apologies." Pein said leading them to his real body._

_**-flashback end-**_

After that fight Amegakure no sato gained two more protectors in Uzumaki Nagato and Konan.

Both helped in the rebuilding of Amegakure and saw that Hanzo really had changed and while they would never love Hanzo they had definately forgiven him.

They had not however forgiven Danzo for his part and even Hanzo had said that the only reason he had done what he did was all due to Danzo's suggestion of elimination.

After finding out that Nagato was a part of his clan Naruto quickly looked for a solution to helping him with his legs and physique. He knew the Senju Tsunade of the Sannin would be able to help but knew of no way to get her here to help.

So for now Nagato made a new set of Pein Rikudo and had them hidden away to help protect the village.

Konan had been harder to get closer to for Naruto but his infectious attitude certainly helped draw her out of her shell.

Both shinobi and kunoichi helped Hanzo train Naruto for the next two years into the power house that he had become.

He of course was a master at Kusarigamajutsu and Kenjutsu. He, Hanzo, and Nagato had all went to the old Uzushiogakure ruins as well as the hidden Uzumaki Clan Mask Temple on the outskirts of Konoha and took all the scrolls that had been left and in the case of the temple all of the masks.

Naruto had not been happy to find out that Konoha had kept this much of his clan from him but chose not to act on his anger for fear of starting more hatred.

From the scrolls Naruto had finished up mastering Fuinjutsu and could now perform most if not all of the special Fuinjutsu of the Uzumaki clan. Nagato could also now perform the Fuinjustu to a hgher degree.

His Ninjutsu training had really kicked off now that Nagato had come. While he could perform quite a few **Katon** techniques as well as **Suiton** techniques his best elemental affinity had always been **Futon** of which he could only use chakra flow and the **Hien **technique.

With Nagato's help Naruto was able to learn and master **Futon: Daitoppa, Futon: Atsugai, Futon: Kamikaze, **and quite a few other **Futon** jutsu that worked in collaboration with his other elements.

Interesting enough he found that he affinities for **Futon, Suiton, Raiton, **and a small affinity that was growing for **Katon**.

Although as of yet he did not have many jutsu for **Raiton** as he preferred to master what he had first no matter how basic.

He had increased his usage of poison and had a specific poison coating all of his weapons including his shuriken and senbon.

His poison was far more powerful than that of his sensei's. Killing the infected within mere moments. And with no antidote it was a guarenteed death.

Naruto now stood at a above average height of 5'6. He kept the same outfit that he had when they battled Nagato. His blonde hair still spiked a bit in the front but was now mostly lying flat down his back. Today he had forgone his cloak.

Naruto now stood in front of his sensei and tou-san figure and gave him the report on the village affairs.

"The village is almost finished being refurbished Hanzo-sensei."

"Good, how are Nagato and Konan going with the patrols for the village as well as the borders?" Hanzo's gruff voice answered.

Hanzo had changed little over the years only getting some grey hair.

"The patrols have been tripled with teams of four working at five hour intervals with a blindspot that lasts .04 seconds. They are currently working on a way to fully close the blind spot without running our shinobi ragged." Naruto answered as he handed Hanzo to reports.

"Good, we must keepn our people safe. How is the **RAIN** unit doing with the **Ukojizai no jutsu**?"

"They are spreading out the clouds to encompass the entire country but it usually takes Nagato or myself to do it by ourselves with the amount of chakra it takes. But each citizen is accounted for and all spies have been eliminated from the village. By the way since that mission with Princess Koyuki Yuki no Kuni has been trying to get an alliance with us." Naruto said.

"I know and I have accepted her conditions, right now I am forming a relationship with the Kekkei Genkai holders left in Kirigakure no sato to help them end the war there. I have sent in four platoons and an assassin to take out the Mizukage and seal away the Sanbi using that fuin you created." Hanzo told Naruto as the boy thought over each action.

"That is good, we must help bring peace there and then we can form an alliance with them and helpn strengthen them. How goes your talks with Mifune-sama?"

"They go well, the old samurai remembers our old battle and has decided to help us bring peace and will join our alliance as long as we don't antagonize a war the samurai of Tetsu no Kuni will aid us and trade with us."

Hanzo knew that his dream of peace would finally come to the world and these alliances was the proof of it!

"Well all is in order sensei do you have any missions for me, I would hate for my skills to get rusty doing administrative work all the time." Naruto asked throwing in the remark to let Hanzo know that he (Hanzo) had to keep up his training.

"Actually I have just the one for you, I need you to go to a small country call Nami no Kuni to assassinate a businessman named Gato. He owns quite a big company that I just so happen to have a shinobi in place to 'inherit' if anything happens to Gato. He has been bleeding that country dry and I think its time he disappeared. When you get back I want you to train with Kimimaro so that you can both go to the Chunin Exams in a few months time in Konoha." Hanzo saidn ignoring his apprentices jab at his training regimen.

"Are you sure sensei, you know that they will try and force me to stay and probably Kimimaro too if they realize he has a bloodline?" Naruto said with little actual worry.

"Don't even try that gaki we both know that the only person here who can even give you a challenge is Nagato or myself bar using our more destructive jutsu so the only people in Konoha who could have a chance of actually beating you are Sarutobi and maybe Danzo. But then they would have me to answer too and they wouldn't want that." Hanzo answered standing up from his seat.

"Okay Hanzo-sensei I shall let Kimimaro know but we will need a third member for our squad and a Jonin-sensei." Naruto stated summoning a small Salamander to deliver his message to the last Kaguya.

"We'll figure something out by then but head off I want Gato dead within the week at most and if anyone gets in your way make sure to 'clean up' any messes you make."

With that Hanzo left to walk around the village and greet the people.

"Haha that old man is going to be named the best leader of all time with all of his new PR." Naruto said aloud as he looked over the village from the high tower.

_'Well Konoha it looks like you get to answer for all of your lies but I will not destroy you for that is not the way of peace.' _Naruto thought ass the sun began to set.

**Character Data**

Uzumaki Naruto

Ninjutsu : 4.5

Taijutsu : 4

Genjutsu : 3.5

Intelligence : 5

Strength : 4

Speed : 4 (in water 4.5)

Stamina: 4

Handseals: 4

33 or 33.5 in water

Other Skills

Kusarigama: 5

Kenjutsu: 4.5

Poison: 5

Fuinjutsu : 4.5

**Well there is chapter one, I will be updating other stories this week hopefully soon and hope everyone enjoy's. Please no flames because I just don't have the patience for them. Don't like then don't read them. PEACE!**


End file.
